


Text Messaging Isn't that Complicated Rose

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Jack is oblivious, Rose has a text message mishap, The Doctor is wicked, smut without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Title and tags say it all





	Text Messaging Isn't that Complicated Rose

Rose twisted around, examining the skimpy black material in the mirror. She normally wouldn't have even dared to try on, much less contemplate buying, a bikini this risqué, but her year of running and evading certain death with the Doctor had done fabulous things to her thighs, bum, and stomach. Not to mention the borderline inappropriate flirtations that occurred between her and both the Doctor and Jack had boosted her confidence in ways she never dreamed possible.

Still, it was a bit daring. It barely contained her breasts behind the thin triangles, even if the tag guaranteed it was nonslip and would stay in place until she pressed the tiny gems on the back strap. The bottoms showed an inch more of her rear than she would normally expose, but they too promised to stay in place. Rose just needed an excuse to hand over the unlimited credit stick the Doctor had given her.

She dug her phone out of her bag, snapped a picture of both the front, back, and side views, then attached them to a text to Jack.

**So, is this a bit daring or do you think it'll make him actually get him to make a move?**

She pressed send, and worried her lip as she eyed the two other bathing suits she had brought in. A sudden burst of fear shot through her and she yanked up her phone. She hadn't sent the text to Jack. The message was labeled to the Doctor's mobile. He rarely used it, so maybe he wouldn't see.

She quickly typed another text

**Oh dear God, I sent that to you by accident I swear!**

No sooner did the sent sound ding than a reply flashed on her screen.

**Honestly, Rose. You could wear a potato sack and Jack would still try to hop in your bed. You don't have to work that hard for it.**

Rose groaned, sank down to the cushioned chair in the changing room, and banged her head on the wall. Her phone sounded again.!

**While there are some planets who revere me as a deity, there is no need for you to refer to me as such.**

Rose banged her head harder. Could she have possibly embarrassed herself anymore than this? There was a knock at the door.

"Miss?" The saleswoman's voice was concerned. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah!" Rose quickly stripped out of the bikini and threw her street clothes back on. As she was about to race out of the store and hide in her bedroom on the TARDIS for eternity, when the saleswoman stopped her.

"Gentleman in a black jacket paid for everything you had in there." She held up the bag of bathing suits and wraps Rose had abandoned in her frenzy. "Here you go.

Rose took the bags in hand and ducked out of the shop. Dodging traffic, she darted across the street to where the TARDIS was parked. She pushed open the door, and Jack was seated in the jumpseat wearing a pair of swim trunks, flip flops, and a smile.

"Rosie! How was shopping?!"

"Fine!" She squeaked and ran across the grating into the hall. Thankfully it was empty, and she didn't even see so much as the Doctor's ears before she ducked into her room.

She dumped the bags on her bed and stared intently at the contents. Sure enough, all four bathing suits and both waist wraps she had tried on were there. Rose snagged the powder pink one-piece with black polk-a-dots and changed into it. Then she dug in her drawer for a loose yellow sundress.

By the time she was slipping on her shoes, the TARDIS gave a jerk. She threw her hair up into a quick ponytail and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She was three feet from the control room when the ship gave another jerk and came to a steady hum. Rose swallowed hard, not quite ready to see the Doctor after the whole fiasco, but she was the one who had begged for a beach day.

She trudged into the control room, and the Doctor was flipping some switches on the console. "There you are, Rose! Beach day, as promised."

"Did you double check to make sure there's no planet wide war or plague?" Jack chuckled as he hopped up from the jump seat and half skipped to the door.

"I'm sure." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "C'mon you lot, I even called ahead to reserve us a shelter with chairs." He snagged his sonic from a slot in the console and pocketed it in his coat. "We all know how pink Rose gets when she exposes too much skin."

Rose nearly tripped over the grating, and stared furiously at the door. He was never gonna let her live this down. She followed Jack out, and sure enough, there was a shelter walking distance away. Jack was already passing it, heading to a drink stand at the waters edge.

That left Rose alone with the Doctor. She looked back, but the the Time Lord was still flipping switches and pressing buttons on the console. She made her way to the screened tent that held three chairs and a table. There was a complimentary basket there containing sunscreen, three towels, and some bottled water.

Rose glanced back at the TARDIS again, but the door was still cracked open. He hadn't come out yet. Maybe she could lotion up and get in the water before he could make any other snide remarks. She ripped off her dress, poured some lotion on her arms and legs, then began rubbing it into the skin. Just as she was finishing up her feet and ankles, she felt the cool cream drizzle onto her shoulders and neck.

"You look better in black." The Doctor's northern burr was low in her ear, and his cool fingers began massaging the sunscreen into her shoulder blades. "But this is still beautiful."

Rose felt her cheeks darken. If he could just stop teasing her, she could focus and forget that screw up ever happened. "For a human."

The Doctor's thumbs trailed down what little was exposed of her spine, just as Jack ducked in. "For a human what?" He grinned as the Doctor gave Rose's shoulders a firm squeeze. Her heart did a flip flop, but the hands pulled away.

"I was just telling Rose not to be nervous about exposing so much skin here." He tossed Jack the lotion and plopped down on a lounge chair. "This sun isn't too harsh on human skin."

"Oh, well." Jack beamed and kicked off his shoes. "Guess I won't need this then." He tossed the bottle back into the basket. "Drinks'll be here in a few. Race ya to the water Rose." He took off to the waves.

Rose groaned inwardly and avoided the Doctor's eyes. She raced after Jack to the teal waves, and half-contemplated drowning herself in the ocean.

"So." Jack surfaced across from Rose and shook water from his hair. "What exactly did you do to make him smirk like that?"

"Like what?" Rose wanted to look, but she was afraid of what she'd see. The plans to be super sexy and flirt shamelessly were long since failed.

"Like he's the cat who ate the canary, and the goldfish." Jack looked over her shoulder and chuckled. "And finished off the cream. Did you two finally...." he waggled his eyebrows. "Because I know that suit isn't what's making him stare."

"No!" Rose sighed and shook her head. "I just made an idiot of myself." His insult about her rather conservative choice in swimwear finally registered. "What's wrong with my suit?!" She splashed water in his face.

"You look like a fourteen year old on a trip with her parents." Jack laughed and splashed her back. "I thought you went out to get something to make him go all." He mimed a vulgar gesture with a clenched fist.

"Shut up!" Rose whined and ducked under the water.

Jack hauled her up again. "Speaking of. You never sent me the pictures of the ones you tried on."

"Yeah, I tried." Rose slapped at a passing clump of purple seaweed. "That didn't go to plan." She mumbled. "I'm not feeling so well." She paddled away and headed back up to shore.

"Just in time." The Doctor held up a frosty glass. "Refreshments just arrived." He was grinning from ear to bloody adorable ear.

Rose half threw herself down on her chair and reached for her own. Coincidentally, so did the Doctor. His fingers knocked the glass off the tiny table, and the purple slush spilled out splashing across her chest. "Holy hell! That's cold!" She yelped and scrambled for her towel.

"Let me." The Doctor grabbed one from the basket and began dabbing at her chest. It took every last ounce of her patience to hold still. "Yeah, don't think this is gonna work." He fixed her with a wicked smile. "You better change before it stains." He reached over to his coat, which was draped across his chair, and dug into a pocket.

Rose thought she would spontaneously combust as he drew out the object of her mortification. "Luckily, I thought to grab this before I came out. I know how 'accident' prone you can be."

Rose snatched the two pieces humiliation from his hand and hissed. "Everyone can see me out here."

The Doctor pointed his sonic at a switch on the pole by the opening, and a fourth wall descended. Instantly the screen darkened until everyone else on the beach was a shadow. "Now they can't." His blue eyes were on her in a way that sent chills down Rose's spine. "Go on. I won't peek."

Rose was pretty sure the heat in her face was something other than embarrassment now, but she had asked for this. As soon as the Doctor made a show of closing his eyes and covering them with his hands, she stripped out of her one piece and wiggled into the bikini. "Done." She mumbled and bent over to tuck the now ruined bathing suit under her dress.

Cold, damp fingers traced up the back of her things, and Rose bit back a squeak. "Next time I buy you something." The Doctor's voice was husky. "At least have the decency," He enunciated the word by curling his fingers up to squeeze the firm muscle just below the strap on her hip. "To wear it for me."

The sonic whirred again, flooding the screen tent with light as the walls became transparent again. Rose spun to look at him, and he grinned roguishly at her. "I'll keep that in mind, Doctor." She knew she was probably cherry red and not from the sun.

"You better." He chuckled headily, just as Jack ducked into their shelter.

"Now that is a bathing suit." Jack exclaimed, flopping down. "Where's Rose's drink?"

"She's a little accident prone today." The Doctor pointed to the slush now melting on the sand. "Guess she'll just have to share mine." He patted the tiny space next to him, and Rose squeezed herself in. "Jack, do you need anything from that market on Freh-mar-tel we went to last week?" The Doctor pressed the straw of his drink to Rose's lips before she could interject. She took a long sip to try to cool the heat blossoming inside of her.

"Yeah, actually." Jack nodded. "I'm out of my favorite shaving cream." He seemed oblivious to anything except the two women jogging past with lavender skin.

"Fantastic, shopping trip first thing tomorrow morning then." Rose felt her heart skip at his words, understanding everything that that could possibly imply. "What'dya say, Rose? Feel up to another day putting my unlimited credits to good use?" His lips brushed her ear, and she shivered. "I know I'm simply dying to find out what tickles your fancy."

"As long as you're paying, Doctor." Rose finally found her voice and squeezed his thigh. The heat spread from her cheeks down to her thighs as she felt the tip of a solid length straining against the jean material. She swallowed and turned her head to meet his eyes. He was smiling smugly at her. "You think you're so impressive." She purred low enough that Jack couldn't hear

"I know I am." The Doctor closed his fingers around her wrist and slid her hand up, up, and up until she swallowed and pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, what about tickling and being impressed?" Jack had finally pulled his attention back to the pair. He arched an eyebrow and looked between their faces. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, loads Jack." Rose clenched her fingers into thigh and smiled at him. "Loads and loads." Maybe her mishap wasn't a mistake after all.

 


End file.
